This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surface mount devices are usually coupled to printed circuit boards. The devices often generate heat during operation that needs to be dissipated away from the surface mount device to inhibit overheating of the device. Generally, the surface mount devices include a heat dissipating terminal mounted directly on the printed circuit board.